


Happy Birthday

by NixKat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey springs a birthday surprise on his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

She couldn’t wait for her break. Gabrielle’s feet were killing her and her belly strained against her uniform. The woman still had a week before she could take off on maternity leave from the Grill. 

That is, if waitresses got maternal leave.

“Welcome to Gordon’s Grill, sweetie,” She said almost absentmindedly to a customer who had just arrived. Her thoughts were still stuck on what to do when she was  too far along in her pregnancy to work. “Everybody ‘round here calls me Gabby and I’ll be your server today. Is there anything I can get you, hun?”

“How ‘bout you get me two stacks of flapjacks, a handful of fried eggs, and some oj, babe.” Recognising the man’s voice Gabby actually looked at the customer. 

“Casey?” Her new husband was sitting in the booth with the biggest shit eating grin she’d seen on him in awhile. How had she not noticed him? A six foot two bruser in a hot pink crop top with a voice like a bullhorn stood out especially in a sleepy little town like this. Then Gabby noticed the box he had with him. “What’s with the box, Case?”

“Now Mrs. Jones, you’re supposed to be workin’ right?” Casey teased. “This here box is gonna have to wait till later babe!”

The woman sighed and got back to work, taking his order to the chef and checking on her other tables. Hours of work later and she finally got her half hour lunch break. A break that she was very happy to spend with her expanding butt planted on the couch in the break room. Gabby kicked off her shoes and gave a sigh of relief.

“Yo!” Her husband kicked open the door to the break room. He strolled in confidently and plopped down next to her on the couch. Shyly the big man handed her his secret box and began to twirl her wavy blond hair around his rough fingers.

Slowly Gabby opened the mystery box to find a medium sized vanilla cake with the words “Hap B-Day Gabby” written on it in blue frosting. Realizing that she’d forgotten her own birthday she giggled and covered her face in embarrassment.

“Ah, Case, I feel like the biggest flake.” Her husband leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She gave a full snorting laugh at the way his stubble tickled her skin.

“Nah babe, yer workin real hard and yer a first time momma,” Casey grinned. “Little stuff like birthdays end up on a backburner sometimes, ya know.”

“Thanks, bud.” Gabby replied and snuggled into her man’s side.  The cake was tasty and it was nice to spend a little time with someone she cared about outside of their mutual time off on Sunday mornings.

But all good things must come to an end, so Gabby bid her beau farewell once her break was finished.


End file.
